


Stowaways

by indigorose50



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: “I, for one, am so glad that the kids decided to visit us during our honeymoon because they ‘thought we might get bored’.”“I think it’s sweet.”“Have you been bored?”“Never when I’m with you.”





	Stowaways

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Travel/Vacation.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed Ship Week this year! There's more on tumblr under that tag if you need a fix.

Robbie sat on the beach. The sky was clear and beautiful. A slight breeze tickled the sand around him, including the thick layer piled over his legs to give him the appearance of a mermaid tail. Beside him sat Sportacus, nursing a water bottle and looking out at the ocean.

“I, for one,” Robbie began, voice soaked in malice, “am _so_ _glad_ that the kids decided to visit us during our honeymoon because they ‘thought we might get bored’.”

Sportacus chuckled and dropped a kiss to the top of his head. “I think it’s sweet.”

“ _Have_ you been bored?”

“Never when I’m with you.”

“Good.” Robbie jerked his chin towards the shore. “Then make them leave.”

The kids were playing by the ocean. Ziggy and Pixel were constructing a sandcastle, Stingy was making his own ‘Stingy Castle’, and Stephanie and Trixie were splashing each other in the waves.

“I already gave Milford a call,” Sportacus explained. “He’s going to tell everyone about the kids stowing away on the ship. They should all be picked up by the morning. We will still have the rest of the week to ourselves.”

Robbie grumbled, kicking his legs free of his sandy mer-tail. “We’ll have to babysit until then, won’t we?”

“You love them. Stop pretending.”

“It’s not unreasonable to want to spend your honeymoon alone with your husband!”

“It’s just one day, Robbie.” Sportacus stood up, capping his water bottle and tossing it to the blanket. He reached out a hand to Robbie. “Let’s go play!”

Every fiber of Robbie’s being rejected the idea of being active while on vacation but he really was no match for those pleading eyes and heartwarming smile. He let himself be guided to the shoreline. All the kids’ heads turned at their arrival. With sandy hands and sunburnt noses they smiled and waved Robbie over.

“Robbie! Can you help us decorate?” Ziggy called. Pixel had an armload of shells and looked hopeful.

“No! Let’s have a splash fight!” Trixie cried over the waves. “You can be on my team!”

Hours later, Robbie lay back on a chaise lounge beach chair. Cuddle into his sides were a worn out Stingy and Pixel. Sportacus lay next to him, asleep with Stephanie curled in his lap. Ziggy and Trixie slept on the pile of beach blankets beside them, their heads pillowed by water wings.

Robbie couldn’t hold in a smile as the dying sun tinted Sportacus’ blond hair all sorts of colors. Maybe spending the first day of your honeymoon with children was unconventional, but Robbie had enjoyed every minute of it. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

But, as Sportacus’ opened sleep-heavy eyes and smiled up at him, Robbie figured he didn’t have to.


End file.
